Poppy and Sonic Adventures
by Amber-the-three-tail-fox
Summary: Poppy is a 4 year-old girl stuck in the haunted house with three ghosts sadly Poppy never had freinds, care, or at least attention but she will find a true best freinds as she meets Sonic and Chip will they change her life? also SonAmy
1. Chapter 1

Poppy's new adventure with Sonic

(Author: Hello this is my first story mainly it's about a 4 year-old girl name Poppy and well I'm going to redo a little bit of Night of the werehog they will talk and if you saw it you'll see the ghost's well Poppy is half human half ghost and she can look like a human but is actually a ghost also she's short mainly she lives there with them Poppy constantly have to stay in her room but every time she notice a new visitor Poppy comes out of her room tries to even make a glimpse them but sadly the ghost' which are the one with the bow and scarf roughly takes her back to her room scolds her makes her shed tears and disappear trying to impress the ghost girl so Poppy have no friends since the ghost's continuing scaring them away but don't worry she will find a good friend…..)

Sonic/Chip/Ghost with bow/Ghost with scarf/Ghost Girl/Kid one/Kid two belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team I don't own them but I do own my little OC Poppy

~~Chapter 1~~

Another gloomy rainy night thundering booming, lighting struck trees that cause fire but luckily it went out, as their was two boys Nick and John (Author: I name the those kids that were on Night of there werehog because it would sound understandable) rushing out of the forest in this horrible thunder storm trying to locate shelter. ''Come on Nick! We have to search for shelter! I'm soaking wet really exhausted and a branch just caught on fire!'' shouted John they both kept running until they were dead-beat ''John…. *grasp* why did we have to go this way…?'' Nick was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath ''I…*grasp* don't…*grasp*…know…

It was raining terrible I was panicking I didn't know what to do….'' They finally catching their breath now wondering where they are ''great John…what are we going to do now? Were lost….'' John just sighed he decided to look around which something caught his attention he took a glimpse of a small dark house John was finally relief. ''Hey Nick! I found shelter! I see it let's go!'' ''I hope this isn't some other random running again…'' as they started to picking up pace John saw the similar house he saw earlier only larger ''There it is Nick! We only have at least one more mile left come on let's run faster!'' the two boys began running more rapidly trying to reach the house.

They found the house though again tired and breathless, Nick and John caught their breath then begin to stare at the house as the house was dark, old and have a very odd stand Nick was creep out but John he was amaze at this sighting ''John…Uhh do you think…this is a good place to stay…?'' ''Nick I… think…this…is…AWSOME!'' as John holler as loudly to make the crows bawl and scatter ''shh…! John! You don't want anything bad to happen then be quite! You may cause ghosts-'' ''ghosts! Have you gone insane! There are no such things as ghosts!'' ''yes there is!'' Nick explain ''People says if you be in a hunted house like this one and disturb the spirits with anything they will scare you''

''Ha! Ah haha! Ahah! Hah!'' John started laughing ''Nick… haha…you read too many scary stories…'' ''Fine then! I'm leaving! Since your man enough you can go by yourself!'' as Nick began to leave but John began too say something ''you wimp…, afraid of everything… this is the only thing I could find that had shelter if you go back there may be horrible monsters and they love meat…'' which immediately stop Nick and turned around ''I'm not scared! I'll prove it!'' Nick march up the stairs about to turn the handle then froze, he frighten at the thought of being chase by ghosts but shook it off because he didn't want to be called ''scaredy cat''.

John creep up on Nick which scarily surprise him ''Ah! Don't do that John!'' ''are you going to open the door?'' Nick gulp then slowly began to turn the door as it creaked open they walk in slowly Nick was next to John, Nick was so close to John like he was hugging him ''uhh…Nick… could you back off a little…?'' John said in a unusual tone ''sorry John…'' they were exploring the house it was dark, frames staring at you…statues of soldiers standing the hallway… extremely quite… Nick was terrified but John was astonish by the sighting ''Wow…cool… come on let's go in this room'' John open the door it was still the same… quite, dim but had a window white sheets everywhere there both was just standing there staring at the sighting.

~~~~~~With Poppy~~~~~~

Poppy was in her room the door was closed but the window open, it was dim and…lonely she was sitting on her bed holding her black bunny close to her as she was gazing at the half moon ''*sigh* I…wish… I have friends… but I can't I always have to be in this room…*sigh*'' she jump off the bed still holding her bunny she decided to look at the mirror seeing the reflection of herself she was pale not fully white but she's pale, a long black skirt, black shoes, black short hair, black long sleeve-shirt and brown eyes also she was pretty short ''ew…I hate black but I always have to wear it…'' she turn away but took another glance at herself annoyance grew into Poppy ''I hate being half ghost! I want be full human!''

as she turn away again but not looking back ''and…I want a friend…'' as she look at her black bunny ''I know you want friends too Yum-Yum…but every time I try to get out those meanly ghosts have to take me back in here and I can't come out and they scare all the visitors away!'' she almost started to began ranting abut her being trap forever but stop as she heard footsteps ''those aren't them… it's…it's'' Poppy grasp as she realize those were human footsteps ''it's a visitor! Now my chance! Come on Yum-Yum!'' as she ran out of her room.

~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~

Poppy went through the hall way holding Yum-Yum in her arm as she walks slowly making sure she wasn't seen nor she was caught Poppy heard sounds like people were talking about something she followed the voices the door was open she took a little peek and saw two boys just standing there she grasp but not as loudly to get their attention.

''Yes! I'm going to meet new frie-'' before she could finish her sentence she was yank behide the back to the hall way were the boys can't see ''them'' ''what are you doing out here you stupid idiot!'' as Poppy turn around she saw those two ghosts she dislike staring at her with angry faces ''I-I-I just w-wanted to meet n-new friends…'' she began to sob ''you little brat! I guess you're really dumb then we thought!'' more tears rushing out of her eyes ''we're not going to let you ruin are future scary pictures and our kiss with ''her''!'' Poppy started cry the both took her by the legs and she was up-side-down took her back to her room and threw her on the bed.

''If we catch you again! It will be a whole lot worst than this! Also we'll lock the door! So you won't come out! Now we have some people to scare!'' as they slam the door Poppy was on her bed crying out why bawling, shedding tears making the pillow soak hugging her bunny ''nobody cares about me…''

As the kids stared enough at it they were about to leave but then they heard some noise ''what's that John?'' ''I don't know…'' replied John ''maybe it's nothing… let's g-'' heard the noise again only louder ''uhh… John… think we should be leaving now…'' ''huh? Yea… let's get to somewhere else…'' as they begin to leave the two ghosts instantly sneak behide them ''RAA!'' Nick and John both turn around both of them were shock and scared immediately the two ghosts snap pictures of them they're expression were like they wanted to run away ''ahh!'' ''let's get out of here!'' as the two scared boys scramble to get down the stairs and leave the house.

''Ha ha ha…'' as the ghosts looks at the pictures ''when see she this she's going to drool over it...''

There was giggling in a room heard on the left side inside there was three ghosts two white male ghosts and one pink female ghost. One white male was tall, slim, had a long nose and scarf the other one was short, chubby and had a red bow finally a beautiful pink ghost with a purple tip, pink flower, bangles and her legs were fins instead. The ghost girl was sitting in a chair with two pictures in her hand while the other ghosts were in front of her waiting for which picture to be accepted.

''hmm… let me see which one is better…'' she began thinking, the ghost girl raise one up to her face looking at the scared face then raise the other one ''I think I made my decision…'' she floated from her chair and call them ''oh…boys!'' she yell getting there awareness then floated in front of her ''yes… my princess'' they both said smiling ''I made my decision…'' she took one picture and put it in their face which was the ghost with the bows one ''yes!'' ''no!'' but the ghost girl threw it away then plant the other picture which was the one with the scarf to her chest and hug it tightly ''yes!'' the male ghost with the scarf shouted excitedly he clap his hands and shook them like he won a trophy as the chubby one tried catching the picture in his hands.

The ghost girl put the picture on the wall with a stamp along with other pictures take by him and the chubby one, she flew back begin to kiss to slim one on the cheek the skinny one flew around the room in bliss sadly as the chubby one beat the floor as he been defeated.

Poppy stop crying a few minutes later still holding the bunny she look out the window and sigh ''Yum-Yum… nobody loves me… or at least cares about me…'' ''I want someone to love me or protect me I'm getting sick and tired of this I want a friend!'' she continued ''I should run away… never come back…'' but then Poppy saw another visitor it wasn't a human but a blue hedgehog and a purple dog with wings?.

(Author: I hope you like my chapter but don't worry I'll making some more)


	2. Chapter 2

(Author: Hello I hope you liked the first chapter if not then… you just have to get over it but anyway it's going to go first Night of the Werehog then to Sonic Unleashed as story wise but as you see Poppy not getting friends because those _two_… but she spots a blue hedgehog and purple dog with uhh… wings will these new visitors will forever change her life? Keep on reading!)

~~Chapter 2~~

~~~~~~With Poppy~~~~~~

Poppy look out the window to have a better glimpse seeing a male blue hedgehog with gloved hands, red shoes with white strap a golden buckle on the end and green emerald eyes walking up to the door along with a flying little purple male Chihuahua with a big white fluffy tail, green wings and necklace with a round little green ball in the middle.

''That's new…never seen visitors that look like that before…'' Poppy whispered to herself ''I really want to have new friends… maybe I can but… If I ever get out this room it may be the last time I'll ever get out what should I do?'' Poppy thought for a couple of minutes grabs, Yum-Yum and went to her dresser she open the dresser took out a bag holder put You-Yum in the bag holder ''don't worry Yum-Yum we'll be out of here in no time'' Poppy finished her last sentence with a kiss on the ragged black bunny's head.

~~~~~~With the Visitors~~~~~~

As the two animal looking visitors came walking up to the big haunted house as they stop at its door. The blue hedgehog was wow out by the creepy house as small animal was terrified the blue hedgehog was about to knock on the door before he could he was tugged by the tiny Chihuahua ''S-Sonic… I really don't think this is a good idea…'' whined the flying Chihuahua Sonic afterward stare at the mini flying animal ''relax Chip… we're just going to just spend the night here that's all…'' As he grip a door banger (Author: whatever Sonic was holding to knock the door with)

~~~~~~~~With Ghosts~~~~~~~~

''No! How could his be better than mine!'' The chubby one furiously thinking how the other ghost was better then his **knock! knock! knock! **They both heard the door banging Then chubby began an evil chuckling ''Now! I will show her a real scare!''

~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~

**knock!** **knock!** **knock! **All the ghosts and Poppy heard the knocking at the door, the ghosts which is the one with the scarf and one with a bow gotten ready to scare their next victims.

The door slowly opens as Sonic and Chip went into the house. ''Wow… cool…'' Sonic said while Chip is appear to gaze around the room in horror Sonic started going up the steps Chip went up along with him. Poppy open the door once again this time being more alert as well careful she crept out of the room holding a bag with her bunny in it, Poppy was about to go downstairs until she heard footsteps she ran in a room which is dim, only had one window and a mirror she quickly hid under a table with a white cloth coving it.

As Poppy tightly holds the bag, those footsteps came into her hearing again her heart jump hoping it wasn't the ghosts luckily it wasn't instead she heard whimpering Poppy decided to take a opportunity and pulled the cover up to see what's going on but only a little because she doesn't want to get caught.

Poppy saw the similar odd-looking visitors wondering in the room '' that mini Chihuahua sure seems scared'' Poppy thought as Sonic was passing her, Poppy quickly lowered the cover just in case he didn't get specious as Chip passing by he saw the reflection of himself which mainly scared him because he's already freak out ''Ah!'' Chip shrieked Sonic spun around very concern if anything happen to his furry friend only realizing Chip was afraid of himself Sonic stare at him in annoyce ''Chip! Don't do that! Nearly scared me!'' ''Sorry…'' Sonic walked away Poppy giggled '' wow is he's that scared and his name is… Chip?'' She watch the purple Chihuahua called Chip as Chip stare into the mirror still worried until Poppy saw the chubby ghost went into the mirror ''oh no!'' Poppy grasp nervous losing her chance meeting a new friend, the Chubby ghost made the same reflection as Chip and blew up it's face the ghost frighten Chip and instantly the ghost took a snapshot of Chip's hilarious face then flew off.

~~~~~~~~~With Ghosts~~~~~~~~

''Man! Is this cool wait till she sees this she's going to flip!'' as the chubby ghost flew quickly back into the bright room fill with furnishings ''oh… princess! Take a look at this!'' as he flew up to her while the one with the scarf was depressed because he gotten no pictures the Ghost girl to a gaze at it and hug it to her chest the chubby one was getting ready for his sweet peck on his plump cheek the chubby one stood up proud as the Ghost Girl planted a kiss on his cheek. The chubby one melted in wonders thinking how nice it was while the other ghost with a scarf stared in rage instantly flew out the room leaving behide the still melted chubby one.

~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~

Sonic quickly came back in full speed again saw Chip just standing there shock Sonic gave him a firm look and began getting really annoyed ''Ok Chip that's not funny come on…'' Sonic grab Chip with his whole hands and begin walking out of the room Poppy was giggling at the fact that _Chip_ was scared of his reflection also that face he made.

As Sonic and Chip was about to leave the room Poppy thinking it was fully clear as she went out under the cover catch her bag her thought was wrong as Poppy accidentally fell to the floor which made a loud thump for both Sonic and Chip to detect. Poppy scrambled, getting up picking up the bag to run off but before she could someone already was watching her and stop her in her tracks ''hey are you alright?'' she remembered that recognizable tone which he gave _Chip _a lecture Poppy stand there not turning around to face them, her main goal is to leave the house she'll worry about friends later. Poppy was in panic and fear but her movement is quite and calm she began walking to another room then was once more stop by the unchanged voice ''hello…? Can you at least hear me?'' Poppy started shaking (Author: Remember this is her first time meeting people well animal-looking people so obviously she's very shy) she slowly twirls around seeing both Sonic and Chip.

Sonic and Chip both had expression of awkwardness and concern mostly it's the way Poppy is dress, all black not to mention she's shorter than Sonic. Poppy place her head down thinking what is she getting into either this is now or never. She reach up her head and smiled as they kept staring at her, Poppy decided to break the ice this was her first time meeting a visitor without getting caught this was the best night for Poppy excitement ran over her face as her smile grew bigger ''Hi!'' Poppy said ''uh… hi?'' Sonic replied ''w-what's your name?'' ''Well… uhh… ok…I'm Sonic the hedgehog and this is my friend name Ch-'' Sonic was cut off by her knowing of Chips name ''I know your name is Chip!'' Poppy pointed at the little flying Chihuahua, which is called correctly called Chip silence filled the room once again Sonic and Chip both just stared at her in silence.

Poppy's smile was soon erase with a frown, tears was nearly forming into her eyes ''did I do something wrong…?' 'Poppy mumbled '' … how do you know his name?'' Sonic question her with curious in his tone Poppy took a minute beginning to speak but very unbalance ''w-w-wel-l… I-I… uhh… hid for a reason a-and I heard you called his name Chip…'' ''Why…?'' ''… No reason really uhh… I need to leave…'' Poppy began walking in front of them getting to the door it was inches away when Sonic stop her by grabbing her by the shoulders looking down at her since she's shorter then him ''hey look buddy I want to know… not being nosy since I don't know you but want to know something…'' Poppy heart was pounding this was the very first a person was interacting with her, happiness was all over her then worry wash it off unsure if those ghosts will catch her. '' Uhh… it's long story…'' Poppy mumble ''hey! I love stories!'' Chip said ''…'' Sonic began to pace to another room as Chip and Poppy both stared at each other Chip look next to the suppose to be there Sonic only finding out he was missing Chip quickly was frighten since he doesn't want to be alone ''h-hey Sonic wait up!'' Chip finding where Sonic is,

Poppy was disappointed that her interacting with Chip and Sonic was cut off short by the sudden meeting also Sonic's impatients, Poppy left the dim room carefully certain no one will grab hold of her, Poppy went downstairs safe from the ghosts into the kitchen Poppy wanted to bring a snack since she's still half human and a human need to eat. Poppy search everywhere for food supply Poppy turn her head up to the sealing and found a old cookie jar that was on a shelf that' could have been a relief but only one problem maybe one big problem the shelf was way high up mainly Poppy is way too tiny, ''what… am I going to do now…?'' Poppy looks everywhere and spot a latter which was hidden under a darken cloth Poppy pulled the covers off examined the yards which should be tall enough to reach the shelf Poppy grasp the latter with all her strength pulled it upwards near the shelf she hold her breath and climb up the latter praying she doesn't slips… ''This isn't so bad… I should get the cookies then leave…'' Poppy finally reaches up to the top but unfortunately still short, Poppy was now standing on her tiptoes getting inches closer to the cookie jar ''one more… inch left…'' Poppy instantly got a hold of the jar ready to get down.

~~~~~~~With Sonic and Chip~~~~~

''H-hey! Wait up Sonic!'' Chip was flying at full speed without noticing Chip hit the back of Sonic's head and bounce back to the ground '' ow…'' Sonic just ignored Chip still observing the surroundings ''I wonder who was that girl? What's she's doing here anyway'' Sonic went into deep thinking about who he met which is unusual, Chip was walking with Sonic, a sound ran into his ears which made him stop quickly alarm ''uhh… Sonic did you hear that?'' ''No'' ''your sure?'' '' Chip! Please could you just st-'' right before he could finish he too heard the noise ''see I told you!'' Chip began ranting on how he was right ''alright Chip I hear it too'' Sonic stop for a moment then continued ''lets go find where the noise is coming from'' ''… Y-you mean catch what's making the noise…?, W-what if there's monsters down there?'' ''Chip there's no monsters down there anyway… I'm a beast at midnight you don't seem to have a problem with that'' ''I-I know Sonic but…! -'' Before Chip could finish Sonic went downstairs already leaving Chip behide ''why me…?'' as his last sentenced starting to follow Sonic.

~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~

They both been listening to the noise as they started to get nearer and closer which leaded to the kitchen Sonic walk in first seeing what's starting the noise as there was a latter in front of his face he look up all the way until it reach the end seeing a little girl with all black as he remember earlier trying to reach for a cookie jar ''what's she's doing up there! Don't she know she could possibly slip!'' he told himself.

''Hey what are you doing up there that high!'' it startled her as Poppy trip still holding the jar plummeting to the floor ''now I'm going to be a full ghost…'' think it's the end of her being half human but she was incorrect a blue flash catch Poppy from meeting her half human end as her eye were shut tight ''you can open your eyes now'' twice again the recognizing voice she remembered earlier was back into memory once more Poppy slowly opening her eyes reviling a blue hedgehog with green eyes staring at her next beside Sonic was Chip ''how did you find me?'' '' I heard some noises wanted see what's going on'' ''ohh…'' Sonic bent down to put Poppy back on her feet, Poppy blew off the dust the was laying on the jar went to pick up her bag Sonic and Chip were confused ''uhh… hey kid what are you doing here?'' ''Uh… I can't tell you that…'' ''Why not?'' Poppy didn't say anything grabs her bag and left the kitchen Sonic and Chip just look at each other.

''Oh no you don't!'' as a blue flash face Poppy with a questioning expression Sonic was very determine to find out who was this kid and why she's here in this scary haunted place. As Poppy step back Sonic began questioning, ''Ok kid I seen you here since I found you and I really want to have some answers! and… why are you here anyway?'' Poppy became quite for a moment still holding on to the handbag and the cookie jar. ''If I…tell you would you keep it a secret…?'' ''Huh? What do you mean?'' Poppy stuttered pretty much she was nervous ''U-Uh… I-I um… may say something…that might surprise you…'' ''Look pal tell me the story later lets get out of this room first… Come on Chip!'' as he wave his hand to signal Chip to tag along with them, Poppy open the cookie jar and only to find five cookies scooped up what's left then unopened the bag were Yum-Yum was and place the cookies without them being crumbled into the bag she place the cookie jar on the floor since she was to short to reach the counters and went with Sonic and Chip.

They Sonic, Poppy and Chip were leaving the kitchen walking into the halls checking out to scenery as they were walking Sonic decided to break the ice of silence ''ok kid now lets talk why were you here in this scary place anyway?'' ''You promise you won't tell anyone…?'' Sonic always keeps his promises so why shouldn't he? ''Sure… uh… I guess I good with keeping promises so… sure'' Poppy to one bug gulp and started to explain everything ''Ok...I live here with three ghosts and… I a half human and a half ghosts…'' Sonic just stare at her like she was insane ''I'm serious!'' Sonic was still in disbelief then examine her to see she was telling the truth ''uh… ki-'' ''the name is Poppy so call me that'' Sonic started to finish his sentence ''ok uhh… Poppy you sure don't look like a ghost to me'' ''I know I look like a human but I'm also a ghost too…'' ''Prove it'' Poppy put her hand right through Sonic's body which that gave him chills ''ok… so you are a ghost… mind telling me the sto-'' ''AHH!'' both Sonic and Poppy heard the scream they spun around seeing Chip holding onto something like for dear life Poppy and Sonic rush to see Chip to ask what happen ''T-there w-was a-a ghost….''

''So Poppy was right…hmm maybe I could catch a ghost…'' Sonic began thinking as he saw another ghost with a scarf flew out the hall.

~~~~~~With Ghosts~~~~~~~

''Here's another picture!'' as the thin ghost flew to the chubby one ''if we scare him enough we'll have lots of pictures that will get her attention'' ''good idea! Lets go scare the little dude out!'' as they both flew into the hall again

(Author: ok that's what I have for now I will be making chapter 3)


	3. Chapter 3

(Author: thanks for reading my story I really appreciated it so much I hope you like both of the chapters I my also do another story not relating with this one but I need some idea's though but enjoy this story chapter!)

''Hey Poppy can you tell me the story for I can understand what's going on'' Sonic said as he was holding onto Chip ''well… ok…'' Sonic and Poppy were walking into the hall as Poppy was explaining her situation to Sonic and her runaway plan ''wow… harsh…'' ''I know…'' ''Well since you don't want to be here I can take you with me'' Sonic told her ''Really!'' but heard an immediate shush ''Poppy you need to lower it ok?'' Poppy lowers her head in shame ''sorry…'' The ghosts flew up to Sonic and Chip, Sonic sees the ghosts but ignores them while Chip is being frightened ''ok Chip I'm going to put you down ok'' Sonic open his hands releasing Chip then Sonic walk off with Poppy, Chip walk alone almost catching up to Sonic and Poppy until something instantly flash in front of him making a ugly face ''AHH!'' then clicks was heard the ghost with the bow flew out with ten pictures of Chip's funny faces ''good job dude! Now we'll get her attention'' complimented by the ghost with the scarf but then thought of something ''hey… what about that blue dude?'' ''Yea we're going to have to out something but o well lets just try''

Sonic and Poppy began having a long discussion about having friends ''so you don't have no friends?'' ''No… I really want one but since the ghosts scares them away I'll never have any…'' small little droplets of tears form into her eyes but this time Poppy tried to hide it but failed as Sonic notices already he bent down to her height and patted her head ''hey… no tears… smile ok? And for the record… I'll be your new friend how bout that?'' Poppy's eyes lit up ''a-are you saying you want to be my friend…?'' ''Yea sure'' with this responding Poppy hugged Sonic tightly as tears of joy came down her cheeks ''thank you-thank you-thank you!'' ''Yea… whatever…your finish?'' Poppy stop hugging Sonic open her bag with Yum-Yum in it and began talking to it ''guess what Yum-Yum? We have new friend!'' and twirls her bunny around Sonic just chuckled ''Ahh!'' ''Was that Chip?'' Poppy ask ''yea…screaming the daylights out of himself…probably those ghosts are scaring him… come on with me Poppy'' Sonic went back into the hallway as Poppy followed him. The ghosts slowly went up to Sonic never realizing Poppy, Sonic come across at the corner of his eye seeing two ghosts sneaking up on them with cameras in their hand ''oh… someone wants to take pictures eh?'' ''Boo!'' ''Cheese!'' One of the ghosts to pictures of Sonic as the blue blur to a pose as the they heard clicks then the ghosts flew away thinking they scared Sonic which they failed ''they need some scaring lessons'' Sonic snickered at himself with Poppy ''there you guys are!'' Chip said flying into them.

~~~~With the Ghosts~~~~~

The ghosts collected most pictures of the frightened Chip they also have pictures of Sonic not knowing he wasn't scared at all, as they put all the pictures on the table they called the ghost girl ''princess! We got more pictures for you'' as the ghost girl went into the room thrilled to see what pictures they contain she gaze at each one giggling at herself floating around the table as the two white ghosts was satisfied to both please the ghost girl, the ghost girl had receive one of the pictures as she taken a back to see Sonic making a pose ''huh?'' her smiled faded into a frown which gave to male ghosts curiosity wondering what's the problem she began seeing more picture a Sonic making funny faces also spot a little girl next to him her expression became enrage as the male ghosts trying to figure out why she's upset ''what's wrong princess?'' she showed three pictures of Sonic making funny faces, mocking at them ''does this answer your question?'' the male ghosts taken looks at all of pictures one of the pictures they saw had a little girl next to Sonic which all the ghosts were furious ''I thought I told that stupid little bitch to stay in the damn room!'' the thin ghost manage to say with all the rage inside himself ''why just you scare her? Now I'm leaving… hmmp!'' the ghost girl folded her arms and left the room ''w-wait princess I…'' but the male ghosts were too late as she was gone ''man!'' they both flew out of the room finding a way to scare Sonic.

~~~~Normal POV~~~~

Sonic, Chip and Poppy went into the hall again with two soldiers' statues next to a big window **Thump!** A loud thump was heard stopping everyone in their tracks the soldiers that were next to a window were gone a metal boot was shown first then a hand slowly… then a certain mask flash a them with orange eyes freaking Chip out as Chip dash to another room without looking bumping into something or… someone… Chip slowly looks up seeing a motionless metal body standing still infront of him then instantly making a scary ''boo'' pose Chip dash back to Sonic and Poppy. Poppy got close to Sonic hold the bag to her tightly looking at the two soldiers creeping up on them Chip was also holding on the Sonic scared for his life Poppy and Chip both felt a shaking and back away realizing it was Sonic, Sonic was horribly shaking he was scared… of them or something else? Chip was trying to find a place to escape from the ghosts cosplaying, as soldiers but couldn't Poppy began sobbing panicking something going to happen ''we got them now…'' as both the ghost were about to take a picture Sonic fell to the floor on his hands feeling like he was in soreness, he quince a bit then grasp as he saw a full moon ''oh no…'' was his last words, pain went through his body his ears grew twice it size it was furry and looked like horns ''huh?'' both the ghost were shock by Sonic's transforming his royal blue thin fur was replace with a dark bluish grayish thick color fur slowly Sonic's hands grew bigger ripping his gloves showing sharp claws Chip and Poppy backed away when Sonic grew two-times bigger Sonic ache as his teeth develop superior harming his gums making the teeth sharper both of the male ghosts were next to Sonic without noticing he roared from his transformation knocking the ghosts away from him as the metal soldiers turn back into the ghosts the chubby one took pictures of himself hitting the floor ''uh…man that hurt…'' the chubby one said looking up to see Sonic in a **''werehog'' **form as Sonic stared at him ''ahh! Hurry!'' the chubby ghost flew past by them grabbing the thin ghost throwing him onto the wall going somewhere else. Poppy was frighten by Sonic's new form but Chip was already use to it as Chip and Sonic look at eachother ''huh?'' they both said it at the same time trying to adjust what just happen ''what just happen?'' Sonic ask Chip his voice sounded gruff which Poppy back further away from them ''I don't know Sonic, what about you Poppy?'' no answer ''Poppy?'' Still no answer ''they looked around the hall finding Poppy was missing ''Chip we got to find her'' Sonic said his voice sounding concern ''come on'' as they went looking for Poppy.

~~~~With the Ghosts~~~~

The ghosts handed the pictures to the ghost girl presenting hilarious faces of the two male ghosts one look at them she burst out laughing beating the table as two of the male ghosts looked away in embarrassment the ghosts girl beats the table again letting one picture drop to the floor the male ghosts both spots the picture dropped to the floor seeing Sonic with his funny face mocking them by sticking his tongue out as anger creep up on them, the male ghosts both looks at eachother they grip their hands together causing green fire between them ''we'll show you a true scare!''

Poppy was walking downstairs until she heard a gruff voice calling her name out ''Poppy!'' she hold the bag which had Yum-Yum inside Poppy went down a little faster ''Poppy!'' was heard again only louder Poppy ran down the down the stairs but accidentally falling dropping her bag ''ahh!'' ''Poppy!'' A warm fuzzy arm wrapped around her pulling her back from falling her back reach to a someone's chest ''are you ok?'' now that Sonic was hear she couldn't do anything specially since he wrap his strong arms over her whole body Poppy tried pushing away but failed as Sonic grip her tighter ''hey I said are you ok?'' ''Don't hurt me!'' Poppy was weeping quietly Sonic was ashamed of himself he must of scared her while he was transforming he slowly put her down and looked away ''Poppy I didn't mean to scare you'' he mumble something that she couldn't hear ''I'm sorry'' Poppy stop crying for a few minutes then looks up seeing one helpless big pup looking away in shame guilt made her feel sorry for him she slowly went up to Sonic rubbing his fur softly ''I'm sorry…''which Sonic felt this he grin his famous smirks at her ''hey bud… it's alright don't worry about it'' ''there you guys are!'' heard a familiar voice as the small Chihuahua flying dog flew towards them ''come on I found a living room!'' Poppy and Sonic follow Chip into the living room. The room was light with the fire over the right side there was only two chairs one table around the room was nearly empty they walk over to the chairs Sonic sat in the first chair while Poppy sat in the second holding Chip in her hands ''hey… I forgot you name again… was it S-Son…?'' Poppy was trying to remember Sonic's name which he answer for her ''Sonic'' ''ok thanks'' Chip remembered he hadn't heard Poppy story which he wanted to ask ''hey… I hadn't heard you story Poppy I want to know what happen too!'' since she hadn't told him

''I guess… I don't mind that much…'' ''Please Poppy…!'' Chip was now giving her a puppy face Poppy melted at the sight ''well… ok…'' Chip and Sonic were listening to Poppy telling her Story how she got here and her runaway plan until she met them ''wow… that's pretty bad…'' Chip mumbled ''I know… but I'm have new friends! First time in my life! I'm so happy!'' Poppy gently hugs Chip. Sonic, Chip and Poppy was bored Sonic and watch as Chip yawn out of the boredom, **thump**! Was paid attention to Sonic and Chip then a more louder thump which cause the table to shake Chip began panicking Sonic was alert and with Poppy she was petrified from the thunderous thump. Sonic instantly got up from his chair a green monster jump under the floor it had horns and huffs preparing for a fight Sonic was ready for anything thing Poppy and Chip hid behide the chair. The green monster tried to punch Sonic but was unsuccessful Sonic stretch his arm and grab the fancy light thingy (Author: that fancy light uhh… I don't know what that thing is called but whatever) swinging himself around then knocking him with his spiky cleats the green monster went back a little a camera fell near Chip and Poppy ''huh?'' Chip was curious wondering how did the camera appeared, Sonic flipped onto the floor and threw a punch at the green monster but instead his massive hand throwing a powerful blow went through the green monster Sonic was stun only the green monster had grin at him slowly turning invisible the green monster was now unseen Sonic looks everywhere finding the green monster but a invisible punch knock him near the chairs ''Poppy look out!'' Chip had warned her before seeing Sonic heading toward them ''ah!'' Poppy ran from the chair Chip fell over ''ow…'' Chip grumble rubbing his fluffy behind as he spot a picture coming from the camera ''huh…?'' Chip hold up the picture seeing the green monster looking into the invisible monster growling as he thought for a minute then snap his fingers like he had a brilliant idea ''… Ah ha!'' Sonic slowly getting up again he was punch but in a different position as he crash through the wall falling hitting the floor Sonic laid there for a second

''Man… how am I going to beat him?'' Sonic thought but was interrupted by a camera falling on his head into his view and Chip Sonic look up seeing Chip '' hey Sonic! Every time when he turns invisible take a picture of him! You'll be able to see him more clearly! Then attack him at the right moment!'' Sonic gave Chip a thumps up as Sonic crept slowly waiting for a noise a loud thump triggered her ears Sonic took a snapshot where the sound coming from a picture slide into his hand he look at it nothing inpatients was washing through him the green monster appear on the picture as well in front of him Sonic ''what the…?'' Sonic look up seeing the monster in front of him, the monster punch him upward sending him flying in the air Sonic took a minute to gain his conscious and flip himself around taking three snap shots using all his breath blow to have at least a glance of the monster they appear but Sonic was hit again hitting the floor groaning in pain ''uh…'' Sonic uttered looking at the picture the monster made mocking poses fury Sonic as he torn all the pictures in half hitting everything he glance at the green monster only chuckled getting on all fours as the monster with all ''**their**'' might knocking the breath out of Sonic.

''Oh no! I got to do something!'' Poppy quickly grab her brag and rush downstairs were the fighting was, the green monster walk up to Sonic about to take a picture until saw Poppy infront of them ''stop it! You guys! He did nothing wro-'' before she could ''**they**'' hold her upside down with furious looks upon ''**their**'' expression ''WE SAID STAY IN THE ROOM!'' Poppy was frightened, sobbing not to mention that Sonic's knocked out and Chip can't do anything about it ''I…I'm sorry… I just wanted to have a frie-'' Poppy was drop to the floor and hard ''why you little stupid! I'm gonna teach you something learning to stay in the damn room!'' Chip rushed in front of Poppy trying to protect her but horribly failed the green monster threw Chip across the room Poppy had to face her fear as she try to stand brave and shouted at the them ''I-I don't care do what you do to me! I don't ca-'' a claw slash across her face, Poppy turned away not facing them holding a scar on her face tingling with blood (Author: yes I know she's still half ghost but she nearly human I will tell you how she will be human in later chapters) ''you child of the damn… you should live for I can kill you'' Poppy's heart is broken feeling nobody cares for her and for what they said seems true ''Poppy!'' Chip came to comfort her but was shove away as Poppy grab her bag and her bunny running away to the door with tears in her eyes ''oh no! Poppy! I need to tell Sonic about this!'' ''finally got rid of that idiot… where were we?'' the monster walk towards the pass out Sonic picking up the camera ''hey I want to take the picture!'' the ghost in the bow had started it first which later cause a argument trying to take the picture first Sonic slowly awaken seeing to ghosts fighting over the camera Sonic lash out surprising them

Sonic grip they're legs spinning around the ghosts smashing into everything, Sonic threw them in the air getting ready for a big blow ''uh oh…'' the ghosts last muttered a click was heard from the camera as they drop before smashing the window flying to the moon ''Sonic that was awesome! Give me some!'' Sonic and Chip did a high five and a down low ''yea got rid of them'' Chip forgotten all about Poppy now snapping it back into mind when Sonic ask where is she ''hey… where's Poppy?'' Sonic look over his shoulder trying to find her ''Sonic! I remember… oh no…'' Sonic became concern wondering what happen while he pass out ''was is, it Chip? ...Where's Poppy?'' ''Poppy's gone!'' ''what!'' Sonic the hero was never afraid of anything except that Poppy's a little girl and could get killed (Author: and become full ghost) out there with no guardian by nightmares and… water. ''Chip tell me what happen!'' Chip tried his best to remember what he could ''well I only remember that those ghosts said something to her while she was turning away but…'' Chip stop for a moment then finish '' but… I don't know what they said but I was trying to comfort her but she pushed me away and ran put the door! … That's all I know!'' Sonic became worried for a carefree hedgehog like himself he's worried about his new little friend ''we have to find her! She could put herself in jeopardy!'' Chip and Sonic heard a bang of thunder looking up at the ceiling seeing more heavy rain a lightning than earlier ''and… she could get sick'' Chip added ''Poppy a half ghost'' ''well she could possibly'' Sonic ran out the door on all fours along with Chip searching for Poppy.

The ghost girl flew down seeing what's causing the noise and found a picture seeing a werehog the ghost girl love the picture planting it to her chest ''this will be forever my favorite picture … hey… where are those guys… ah o well… better start day dreaming for my man...'' and float away back into her room.

(Author: I hope you like it… no… love it! Sorry it may take me long for the fourth chapter since I now have school so… yea but anyway I was wondering can anyone give me idea's? I'm going to night of the werehog to the Sonic Unleashed also I'm going to need some help also with Kintchi's emerald core but anyway thanks for reading! I'll be making fourth chapter.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Author: thanks for the waiting mainly I'm very busy working on my comic Super Stars I now you hadn't heard of it and probably be bored me commenting wasting my words but anyway this is the 4th chapter so uhh enjoy I do not on the characters but Poppy PS. This is a short chapter)

~~~Poppy POV~~~

I couldn't handle it anymore I had turn my head away from ''**them**'' from everyone, I am… nothing… nothing but a mistake… I just wanted a friend but… seems like I'm cursed I'll never any friends, no care… no … love… they're right what point me staying here? Maybe I came by accident I don't know how I'm half ghost as well half human there's no reason for me to stay here nor in this world, if I died I'll be a full ghost but that won't help either…

I was too lost in my sadden thoughts as Chip flew to me trying to comfort me but I wanted to leave from this horrid house, those mean ghosts, and Chip as well Sonic. They just wanted to be my friend but I think they'll find a better friend then me, I had shove Chip away from me quickly grabbing my bag holding my bunny dashing towards the door finally within my reach; as I grip the knob slowly I heard groaning noises coming from Sonic he had must be waking up, I swiftly dash out the door seeing nothing but trees and darkness as me running into the night.

~~~End of Poppy POV~~~

~~~Normal POV~~~

It had been 10 minutes since Sonic defeated the ghosts sending them flying into the air to the moon later Chip telling Sonic of Poppy's disappearance they rush out the entrance desperately searching for her, the heavy rain and loud piercing thunder cause Chip's wings to soak slowing him down ''Chip fly faster we don't have all night!'' Sonic scolded Chip for flying gradually ''I'm trying to hurry!'' Chip had replied back but received a growl ''why did she had to run away! Especially at nighttime! If only it was in the day I could of catch her easy! Don't she know what could happen when she went out alone!'' Sonic thoughts frustrated himself ''I wonder what those ghosts say to her? Is it that bad that she had to leave?''

Poppy kept running finding another place of shelter from the heavy rain as the raindrops covers her bag and clothes making them drench ''I have to find a place to stay'' stopping near a stream waterfall spotting a big thick tree walking to it she went under the tree hiding away from the intense rain, Poppy rub her cheek feeling a sting ''ow… this really hurts…'' removing her hand away gazing at her blood, wiping the blood off her hand reaching to her bag she undid her bag reviling the black rag doll bunny taking into her grasp hugging it tightly as her tears stream down her face ''I hope I find my place in this world…'' instantly felt pain over her body Poppy winces from the pain but was surprised ''ow that…hurts?'' more tears came from Poppy not by mentally pain but physically. ''Why does this hurts so much? It hurts really badly … ah!'' the soreness became severe as Poppy was badly aching ''m-maybe I sat at the wrong spot…'' slowly Poppy picks herself up slide over to an empty spot, sitting down on the broad grass trying to feel uncomplicated still felt the pain Poppy ignored it using her bag covering her head.

A ruffling sound from some bushes startled Poppy instantly fright was upon her since she was alone (Author: with her bunny!) then the clattering had stop making the atmosphere dead silent, Poppy shakily called out to stop the silence ''h-hello…?'' no answer ''hello?'' finally received a low growl (Author: it's not Sonic!) Poppy saw a dark big figure but couldn't tell whom it was thinking it was Sonic; Poppy was relief (Author: for now…) ''S-Sonic is that you? Why you followed me?'' but heard no reply ''…Sonic…?'' the mystery form reviled itself and it was not Sonic at all Poppy eyes had widen the fear had return, looking at the figure it's skin was a bluish purplish color, spikes trailed to it's tail, massive hands with sharp claws and red large eyes glaring at her as Poppy hugs her bunny tightly backing away a couple of inches as it comes closer hissing at her seeming if she was it's prey ''s-stay back you monster! I-I mean it!'' but it only came closer, Poppy broke into run as she dashes in the woods hoping it will go away but instead it chases her than she hope not to mention it was running a bit faster than her nearly catching up. Poppy was tired but still kept running in the lost woods she didn't want to get killed…to that thing… Poppy had no choice but scream for help ''HELP!'' Poppy yelled at high volume but nothing happen, not realizing where she step Poppy accidentally trip over a root falling to the ground quickly backing away from the creature ''p-please! Don't hurt me!'' closing her eyes tight expecting for what to come ***SMACK***.

Nothing had harm her, opening her eyes sighting another figure knocking out the monster with ''it's thick fist only this time it was hairier on top was pointy horns, Poppy took a brief minute to recognize who's to figure ''it… couldn't be… it's… Sonic!'' A tap on the shoulder alerted Poppy glancing at the feeling finding Chip ''Poppy are you ok?'' he asks as Poppy face brighten in joy she turn away from him in misery ''Poppy what's wrong?'' Chip became worried ''w-why… did you follow me…?'' Poppy only had whispered this but Chip did notice. The monster disappeared into purplish dust as Sonic absorb its energy now viewing Poppy and Chip Sonic trailed over infront of them staring at Poppy with a stern expression as Sonic was eager to know why she left ''why did you leave Poppy? Don't you know what could happen when you're out here by yourself? I thought you wanted to come with us?'' no answer ''Poppy?'' Sonic walk closer to her ''LEAVE ME ALONE!'' as Poppy furiously shove them away Sonic was taken aback while Chip is stunned ''Hey don't be so harsh! We're your friends!'' Poppy curled to herself turning away from them silently weeping.

Sonic heard little noises coming from Poppy eventually getting the picture as Sonic move towards Poppy ''Please leave me-'' Sonic hands shifting Poppy facing him as he bent down to her height putting both large hands upon her shoulders struggling to get away Sonic decided to speak ''Poppy. I'm your friend as well Chip you can tell us anything… I don't know what happen or what those ghosts did but if it's something serious you can share it to me … and I do not like tears…'' a whimper came from Poppy then became sniffs then became sobs, Sonic felt bad it hurts him much seeing his friends cry ''Poppy no tears'' as he tried to comfort her but nothing had work crying much harder now Sonic only just sighed and use his big paw (Author: or… hand) patting her head lightly as she cries ''…it must be that bad… … hey… what's that scratch on her cheek?''

Sonic then use his other finger touching to the right side of Poppy's cheek feeling wetness with red color dripping on his finger ''… Poppy… who did this?'' Sonic ask ''*sniff*… T-those… ***sniff*** ghosts…'' Poppy mumbled Sonic kept quiet for a moment as anger building inside but never was shown ''Poppy… Sorry that I pass out… come on let's go…we'll find something to help that scratch'' Sonic letting go of Poppy walking pass Chip, Poppy didn't even bother moving turning around seeing Poppy just standing there he was confuse ''Poppy? Your coming?'' ''No…'' ''What?'' Sonic was indeed concern ''Poppy why?'' Poppy never had answered ''I…'' she started ''I think you should find another find better than me…'' ran back into the deep forest ''POPPY!'' Sonic bellowed ''Chip come we got to chase … again'' as they ran after her

So the chase is still on but now she's being chased by Sonic and Chip for a good reason will they find her? Next time on Poppy and Sonic adventures!


	5. Chapter 5

(Author: Finally chapter 5 is finally up! Sorry I'm taking long as well the Kintchi emerald core due to a screwed fanfic of an unexpected Pedo lemon sorry…:P I decided I'm going to work more on this story then I'm going to tweak the Crossover. WARNING Sonic Might be a bit OCC)

~~~With Poppy~~~

Poppy ran into the never ending lost woods desperately finding her way out of the darkness followed by her new friends for good reasons but she never had acknowledge it, becoming too stubborn to understand she does have someone on her side…who least cares but that will never stop her from running of harsh memories that roam around her mind torturing her heart to pieces every way it can.

''Must… ***grasp*** keep… ***grasp*** running… ***grasp*** I'm tired…'' searching a place to rest discovering a small little cave swiftly running towards from the rain. Slowly creeping inside the cave was dark and cold not to mention very disturbing to Poppy as she hide behide a big rock sobbing quietly but… something seems missing … ''Yum-Yum…?'' franticly searching around the looking for the bunny though it was found nowhere Poppy burst in tears without her bunny she was really all alone … or was she? Already have been scared but now seems truly frightening her precious bunny was forever was with her but that lifetime has ended.

A few minutes later, weeping continuously wishing for someone to be with her when she is unaccompanied regretting for leaving Sonic as well Chip realizing they're probably left her completely for the unlimited runaways slowly her eyelids became heavy trying to keep them open just in case something dangerous came towards her while she slept but failed closing them drifting off into deep sleep.

~~~With Sonic and Chip~~~

Sonic POV

''Oh boy… what are we going to do with her? Poppy keeps running everywhere around this place! No wonder why the ghosts kept her in the room because she scatters around so much! … UGH!'' I am really aggravated not because Poppy ran away… twice it's my speed pulling me down from finding her faster not to mention the hard rain keeps pouring down on my muzzle I became to irritated to do anything looking away something caught my attention; somewhat black and ragged, coming closer to the black object to get a better glimpse, slowly seeing the object form into a bunny. It was Poppy's bunny.

I pick it up gazing at it placidly ''hey Sonic?'' it's seemed like forever when the voice from Chip snapped me from my trance glancing at him ''uh? Oh- uhh… yeah Chip?'' I finally spoken to him oddly ''aren't we going to find her already?'' ''…Y-yeah'' putting the bunny close to my left arm gradually I taken the lead as Chip pursue behind sniffing out the trail scent.

~~~Normal POV~~~

It's had been an hour for them since Sonic and Chip been hunting for Poppy almost about to give up. As scent became stronger to Sonic nose closing in to a dark shaded, pointy cave Sonic followed inside which was cold taking a deep look around this odd environment Chip flew on top of Sonic's head eyeing suspiciously ''Sonic? Are you sure she's in here?'' ''Positive I can sense her in here'' strolling along Sonic cringe his nose sense Poppy scent turning to his left Sonic looking at Poppy sleeping peacefully. Sonic stress had faded away into relief as smile went across his face bending down towards the girl as he used one arm to scoop her up awaken her startled giving him a please-don't-hurt-me look.

Chuckling Sonic slowly pulled out Poppy's bunny handing it near her instantly snatching it away from him hugging it tightly with gratitude. Silence once more had filled the dimness Sonic only just stared at her with seriousness, which she only replied back with shame.

''Poppy…'' Sonic trailed off to think what to say ''why… Did… you ran away?'' ''Yea Poppy why?'' Chip added in .There was silence. Poppy couldn't look at him any longer ''I…- …'' ''you what?'' ''I just…'' she could not speak anymore as disgrace has covered her mouth fully. With no answers Sonic only groan in annoyance ''Poppy.'' Sonic tone sounded firm which made Poppy nervous ''don't you know what were you thinking? I saved you life from being killed by a Nightmare and you left again twice… what's up with that?'' Poppy was still speechless for a minute or two until she had finally spoken ''c-could y-you please put me down?'' appeared with a puppy face unfortunately unsuccessful ''Not until you answer my questions'' in his eyes were firm along with his stance appearance scared Poppy slightly.

''I'm still waiting'' Sonic said tapping his foot ''I'm… sorry'' ''sorry for what?'' ''You know… for leaving again … w-why…?'' ''What do you mean ''why?'' Poppy felt softness in his voice feeling more open ''why did you followed me?'' Poppy ask him ''because we're your friends. And I'll never leave my friends behind and you're my friend'' Chip went into the conversation adding a ''me too!'' Along the side ''you really mean it?'' ''Sure I do!'' landing Poppy down on the ground (Author: wow! That rhymes! LOL!) Watching her as she brush herself off ''would you forgive me?'' Poppy ask to him which in return gave her a smirk

''I don't hold grudges against my friends…But…Poppy now could you promise me not to run away again?'' Sonic request for her to not run away again just in case this time she's not as lucky as she was Poppy nodded Sonic grin viewing Poppy's face once more as the grin slowly disappeared ''Poppy?'' Chip ask ''Yes?'' ''Why do you have the scratch on you cheek?'' ''Uh…'' Poppy was lost in her words ''I accidentally scratch myself by falling'' she lied and it had hurted her lying.

''Alright then we should find Tails and he should patch that up'' Sonic ended the sentence leaving the cave as Poppy and Chip followed ''where we going Sonic?'' Poppy wondered ignoring the rain the only prickles her body catching up to Sonic ''where heading to Aptos meeting up with my friend Tails'' ''Sonic?'' ''Hmm?'' ''I'm cold…'' Sonic stop then glance at Poppy thinking ''I got an idea'' he scoop Poppy into his arm ''warm?'' he had ask only Poppy nodded slowly as her eyes once more fallen heavy closing her sighting into sleep.

(Author: Let me now what you think! I know I know it's short a it sucks more then the rest of the chapters but The truth is… I'm just lazy and won't get my butt into it but finally I got something then nothing right? And with my other fanfiction to me personally it sucks so I'm going to redo that into a decent story at least PLEASE MORE REVIEWS! THX :D)


	6. Chapter 6

(Author: Hello once again! Thank for waiting though um… I could appreciate if I could get more reviews… but um anyway this is another chapter. And so hopefully your are not pissed at what your getting, anyway I only got one commenter well,

Three comments by one commenter, anyway better stop all the rambling and get back into the story now let's see where we left off; Poppy wanted some friends she end up meeting with Sonic and Chip but was faced by the ghosts and while Sonic was knock out. Poppy. Just tried to face her fears.

In the end gotten slashed at, believing the words that now haunts her… poor Poppy… D: fled away from that cursed house in horrid tears sliding against her face. Finally Sonic gain consciousness again and kicked some ghosts asses, now that Chip told what happen while Sonic blacked out they chased after her in the durable rain. Poppy had been nearly killed by a nightmare lucky she been saved by Sonic and… guess what? She runs away again. Twice. Then a frustrated Sonic founded Poppy's bunny Yum-Yum, searching for her once more and found her this time in cave sleeping. Poppy was alerted wakening up instantly scared only finding it was Sonic and Chip relief but nervous about what Sonic going to say. After all of the speaking, they left with Poppy in Sonic's furry soft arms… Aww… :3

Ps. I know. I know. About the lemons thing… it will be in here but right now no lemon until when Sonic meet up with Amy sorry)

It became morning rise as the brightness shining into Poppy's drowsy eyes. Muffling from deep slumber, cracking open an eyelid viewing the surrounding around her; white brick solid concrete, white buildings which had a holy grail sighs, a long rail were you see the sea ruffling, children playing catching other children, laughter, and… human people strolling along like a another bored day everywhere but something seemed a bit …off.

Now realizing the position she was in; instead of arms holding her, Poppy felt herself on the back of something with her legs being wrap around it's waist while it's hands was holding her mid thighs in support not to fall off, wrapping her arm's around it's neck.

Also feeling fuzzy solid instead of thick, soft, warm fur she remembered from last night. ''Hey buddy, your up'' a voice came into the atmosphere that sounded familiar with a tone of cockiness. Not to mention less gruffly.

Rubbing her eyes with one free hand griping the other one ''eh…erm…huh…? What?'' only receiving a chuckle ''well. Rise and Shine!'' Sonic heartily said bending down letting go of Poppy's legs ''you can get off now'' Poppy nodded and release her arms around Sonic's neck standing upon the ground stretching with a yawn.

''Here.'' reaching under his quills (Author: I don't know why but does Sonic keep stuff under his quills? Seriously. He hides everything even the chaos emeralds! Well I better stop all this blabbering and get back into the story) bringing out the black ragged bunny handing it to her.

''Thank you'' Poppy's cute childish voice filled Sonic's ears, ''No problem!'' giving his signature thumbs up.

''Morning Poppy!'' Chip smiled flying around her ''Morning!'' Poppy wave at Chip; following Sonic's lead as he began to start walking through Aptos.

''Where are we Sonic?''

''In Aptos.''

''Aptos? This place?''

''Yea.''

''What are we looking for in Aptos?''

''Well. It all started when I had forgot my name, until Sonic named me Chip'' Chip explained.

''If your wondering how Sonic and me met it started here. Up on the hills, I kinda forgot my whole memory… and uh. Sonic landing on me by accident.'' ''Err...'' Poppy wince imagining herself being landed on a heavy, thick, werehog.

''I met him as a werehog, then he somehow change back into his regular self.'' added in with a gleaming expression.

''Chip's right. There's this bad guy called Dr. Eggman, he's an evil mad scientist trying to make his so-called corny ''Eggman Land'' Sonic adding in affect at the ''Eggman Land'' part as Poppy was giggling at the ''Eggman Land'' part.

''Anyway, I'm the hero that has to saved the day. So. I had to kick Egghead's butt, I was battling in space with him and there these emeralds called chaos emeralds.'' Taking out a bland dark grey chaos emerald, putting it into her view.

Such a beauty emerald without any color was so charming to Poppy; a grasp came from her lips, then into a squeal as Sonic hand the emerald to her. Absorbing the feeling of the emerald filling into her hands.

''I-it's… pretty'' Poppy cooed ''b-but… in space? Are you an astronaut? I heard in order to go to space you have to be an astronaut.'' she asked

''No way! Not me''

''But how can you breath in space?'' cocking her head to the side of her left shoulder. ''Yea Sonic. How can you go in space if you're not an astronaut? Or something that you can breath in space?'' Chip asked

Sonic stop for a moment; taking a breath of oxygen, enjoying the environment. Then he answered. Which wasn't really direct to their question.

''Let's just say I can advantage things and other things I can't handle''

''What does that means?'' Chip and Poppy questioned

''You'll figure it on your own.'' Sonic answered rubbing his nose. A growling came from Poppy stomach which Sonic and Chip heard now their eyes landed on her, Poppy. Now embarrassed backed away a few steps in one hand was Yum-Yum behind her back, in the other was the emerald by her side.

Wait. She's hungry again? Oh wait, she forgotten about her bag, which were cookies inside… how pity. ''Hungry?'' Sonic ask with a smirk looking down at her ''…yes…'' moving her right foot in circles ''well no worries! We'll find something to eat… kinda hungry myself''

''Um Sonic?'' Poppy ask once more, giving Sonic the emerald back into his hands

''Yea?'' Now holding two bland grayish chaos emeralds in one hand juggling them.

''I-is this what you usually look like?''

Sonic juggling them and look at her ''Yea! This is the REAL me… pretty cool huh?'' Acting pretty cocky huh Sonic?

''Um… where's Chip?'' Poppy ask looking around her finding no Chip

''…'' Comprehending the fact the Chip was instantly gone turning his head to both shoulders. No Chip.

''Ohh~'' Chip was being lured into something… but what? ''Huh? Where you go?'' Sonic said and receiving no attention from him. ''Ohh…'' Chip moan out… in taste?

It seemed like Poppy too was interested what Chip was doing, hungry herself she ran to him walking up to a stall where a man that looks Italian with a mustache (Author: Not Mario!) Was selling ice cream, but Sonic stayed where he was standing. The man adding in different toppings were both dazzling to Poppy and Chip, staring at the full-size vanilla and orange ice cream cone; drooling with ''ohh…'' moaning a bit, dreaming to taste the flavor.

Whip cream whirled around the cone, chocolate fudge in the middle with crispy walnuts, chocolate sticks on the edges, adding in the strawberries that now view before them. ''Looks good. Don't it?'' the Italian man said adding in more toppings as they; Poppy and Chip nodded in response.

''That there Chocolate Chipped Cream Sunday Supreme is the pride of the city!'' adding a banana on the side, stopping for a moment in a bold stance, ''the whole world can come tumbling down…'' 'W-world… tumbling down…? What?' Poppy forgot everything for a moment, the world plummeting down? What happen to the world then? She always been lock up in that house for so long… releasing her from prison, but has an urge to go back.

''But they'll still line up for a taste!'' coating down chocolate sprinkles in his hands.

The man had discontinued for a moment to look downward at Poppy who has an expression of emotionless ness.

''Well. You don't seem very happy little missy'' snapping out of the blank world coming into reality (or should I say Sonic reality) visioning the man once more as well Chip and Sonic ''eh…'' ''You must not like the Chocolate Chipped Cream Sunday Supreme…'' the mustache man said rubbing his chin. Chip had grasp from this Poppy doesn't like the AWSOME SUNDAY SUPREM?

It wasn't the ice cream that had bothered her at all, but the world falling about… no one had told her about it, what would happen to the world then? Will everyone die? Will she not meet new cute places at all? Not even Sonic explain to her, who was standing there irritated, tapping his foot yelling ''what about your memory!''

''Wha? T-that not-'' Poppy wanted to protest but had never been finish by the Italian mustache man

''Since you don't like the ''Chocolate Chipped Cream Sunday Supreme.'' how about I make somethin' sweet and cuddly since this guy is goin' nut's over that'' pointing at Chip who was drooling over the counter for the ice cream.

Finally Sonic walk towards them he stopped to taken a look at Chip who was ''ooo~'' and ''ahh…'' watching the ice cream.

''How bout I'll call it ''Sweet Cotton Candy Cutie'' … for girlies specially like you''

''B-but I did like the… … Sweet Cotton Candy Cutie? What's that?'' she ask to the man after he gave Chip the first ice cream he made. Chip chowing down.

''It's a surprise. But after you find out, you'll love this new flavor! And you'll have this one for free how that sounds?'' Poppy turned to look at Sonic who just shrug in confusion.

She turned back to the man as he set a box of ice cream with a name on it's front cover called ''Cotton Candy'' on the counter, next the man laid out red colored hearts sprinkles, strawberries, a cherry, rainbow sprinkles, and medium size-white colored cone.

''Watch.'' Was all server had said opening the box, he scoop out a pink and blue mix cream frozen ice cream, pushing into the cone then adding another scoop.

He then bring whipped cream and some pink dye mixing them together making it pink, squirting the pink whip cream around the cone and over the top, now adding in the strawberries on two sides sprinkling the hearts on top of the cream.

''Wow…'' was all Poppy could muster it was so delicious, so adorably sweet as wet liquid from her mouth start to form. Adding now the cherry onto the top the man sprinkled some of the rainbow sprinkles to cover it, handing this new flavored ice cream to Poppy which she squealed in delight holding the bunny in one hand and in the other receiving the ice cream.

''Thank You!'' she said walking over to Chip who was still munching down his ice cream. Sonic went up to the man asking for Chip order ''hey'' the man asked Sonic.

''Um. Why is that girl all dressed in black?''

''Beats me.''

''Oh. Um ok… well thanks for stopping by!'' the man wave at Sonic when he finished Sonic's ice cream as Sonic left the stall meeting towards Poppy and Chip.

''Mmm! This whatever stuff is great!'' Chip gleamed twirling around in the air with his ice cream. ''Yea! Mines pretty and tastes very good!'' Poppy licked the cotton candy ice cream once more in her hand; such luscious creamy filled goodness went into her mouth with the pink whipped cream covering it, moaning in delight.

''Well. Lets find some people around here that at least knows Chips name… and finding the rest of these chaos emeralds.'' Chaos. Now it had reminded her once again, is the world actually falling apart? Is everyone going to die? What will happen next? Will Sonic save the world? Why didn't he tell her? Maybe because she was too young to know? Or maybe she couldn't handle it?

Poppy stopped eating for a moment staring into her own thoughts the world viewed out of her eyes visioning nothing.

''Hey!'' Sonic's voice rang through her head shaking the feeling off turning her head to him ''yes?'' she mumbled a quietly good enough for her to only hear, but because Sonic has some good hearing he heard her clearly ''something's wrong Pop?''

Pop? That's new to her ''no. Well yes but- why… never minded'' 'she returned back to eating her ice cream as Sonic and Chip just look at her awkwardly' ''anyway ready guys?'' Poppy and Chip both nodded in response. ''Ok let's go!'' as Sonic, Chip and Poppy started to walk.

(Author: Woo! :D finally another chapter! Thank goodness! Anyway I might start another story this time about Teen Titans adding my new Oc's, which are Nikki (11), Mina(6), and Autumn (4)


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Well hello again this time I'm sorry for all that waiting but right now I'm doing another fanfic sorry also busy with schooling and such but hopefully I'll post up the next chapter by this month also if you have notice I change the M into a T for teens I reconsidered because if I'm going to have a SonAmy lemon then Amy need to grow out of the 12/13 state though even though I said that I'm a pedo person so… yea… anyway I don't think the lemon thing in this fanfic going to turn out so well :/ because well Amy is 12/13 and Sonic like what? 15/16 that don't look right though not to mention I doing another fanfic right now but anyway please I still need more reviews for I could change some things though anyway Chow!

~Amber-the-three-tailed-fox


	8. Chapter 8

(Author: … I'm very sorry for taking too long…. This time I have no excuse because I was literally being lazy… and now that I look back at my story Poppy's and Sonic's Adventures it make me want to delete to whole damn thing… Why? Cause I'm reviewing my own story and it looks like chicken bull shit.

It's crappy, has NO meaning and…. I'm losing interest in this story, but because I told you guys that I would do this before the month is over and I went over the time limit since I'm lazy I will do so… I'm very upset that I might get rid of this bull or restarting it over into a decent clear story like a novel but this is for 8 year-old who like reading anything…. So DON'T READ THIS SHIT!

…. Yea I know you thinking this author saying don't read her story because it's shit she's even admitting herself…. BUT! Don't worry I'm trying to replace this with another story so don't get mad… ok? So this might get discontinued … . Also there's NO lemon I reconsidered because it'll look pedo even though I said I'm a pedo person because Amy is like what? 12/13? And Sonic? 15/16? That's not gonna look right… though I might try my very best to keep my interest in this story, and I might try another decent SonAmy lemon story… so you can comment how shitty it is…)

Finishing off the last of their delicious frozen-creams strolling upon the near building, which was at Flower Street. It was a affectionate sight to observe the new surroundings, actual flower plants covering the streets with bright colors, white houses seeming a bit bland but interesting.

''Sonic! Sonic! Look! Flowers!'' instantly exclaim Poppy, her main focus was at all the beautiful flowers whisking away by the warming breeze, skipping to the flower stalls while Sonic and Chip were meeting up with a young black haired boy which he appeared wearing a red and white stripe shirt with blue short pants up to his knees.

''Oh. Hello. Welcome to Flower Street and my name is Alexis'' watching as Poppy in awe stared at the flowers as if it was some magic spell bound to it.

''It's alright though I think, since the earthquake, the whole town has turned upside down'' ''yea well…'' it was Sonic's turn to speak waving his hand in nervousness. ''I was wondering do you know this little guy?''

The speedster hand pointed to Chip whom sluggishly flying backwards which instantly meant boredom.

Alexis stop for a moment along with his thoughts. Dejectedly he nodded sideways ''Hmm…sorry, nope all I know is that I don't know you…''

''Yum-Yum… don't these flowers all look so…pretty?'' gazing at the beautiful scarlet blossoms, inhaling wonderful aroma of sweet vanilla from the pallid lilies. Slowly swooshing from one side to another.

But this one flower… standing out in between most flowers seems so precious, a vivid lilac rose stood before her, hypnotizing Poppy into a blissful daze unconsciously dropping her shadowy colored bunny.

… _Just a touch…just one touch…_ slowly… moving her trembling hand practically to touch the delicate rose…

''Hey! Whacha' doing over there?'' An odd but somehow familiar voice pipes up, broken the enchantment spell as Poppy's hand went into a halt while her whole body dense just a bit.

''Hey! Are you deaf or something?'' Well. That's sure a mean way to say it!

A hand. Gloved. Touched the right edge of Poppy's shoulder, shifting her head to the right was Sonic standing there confused as a puppy. ''What happen there Pop?'' Pop?

''Oh! Well! I found this pretty rose! And I really, really like it and-'' her sentence was cut off by other person.

''You mean that one?'' Alexis pointed her first finger towards the target. The violet rose. Poppy eyes shimmered in ecstasy, locking between her very own fingers almost in a prayer pose.

''Yes! Yes! That one!''

''Do you want that one?''

''Oh very much please!'' pleading the boy to lend her that gorgeous precious rose that she ever had laid eyes upon.

''Ok then…'' walking between Sonic and Poppy… as well somehow Chip. Alexis bent down on one knee, stretching out his right arm grasping hold to the rose's stem. **Snap! **The edge of the stem split partially handing the top half of the rose to Poppy.

A gasp.

Then a squeal.

Holding onto the rose tenderly, a strong wave of lavender filled her nose. A warming smile spread across Sonic's lips. _Hmm… she reminds me a lot about Cream… _

''Thanks!''

''Your welcome''

''But, anyway where were we talking about again?''

''About th-'' Sonic wanted to speak…though the boy beat him to it, well not frankly. Inhaling a deep breath Sonic scrunch his eyebrows turning into a very _irritating_ annoying expression.

''Oh I remember! About that little guy? Nope sorry don't know him…''

''Hey, um you just said th-''

''But I bet the priest can! He knows everything! Though he's been preoccupied lately, something's on his mind. Maybe you can help him out too!'' … ''…Thanks…'' shifting his body to Poppy and Chip they understood what they meant nodding.

Bidding they're ways goodbye leaving the Flower Street.

Scratching the side of her cheek from an irritation burning sensation, a bandaged was strapped to the cheek it… hadn't bothered Poppy at all, possibly not even realizing the Band-Aid that was fastening horizontally.

Walking in mid patterns towards the colorless chapel where the priest was mention there, Poppy couldn't help but to feel somewhat…odd, although it wasn't very minded but she had a weird feeling tingling inside…

She has no objections to this feeling.

''Hey… Sonic?'' Poppy is sure gets away with asking a lot of questions eh?

''Yea Pop?'' his emerald orbs moved it's way to Poppy's chocolate ones.

''…''

''…?''

''…!'' Poppy immediately stops abruptly it's that strange feeling again only bothering her something just doesn't feel right… hey… where's Yum-Yum?

''Oh no! Where's my bunny?'' instant rush of wind blew past her with an azure streak trailing behind, then within 5 second's he came back with Yum-Yum in his hand bending down to Poppy's height lending it to her.

''There ya go!''

''Thank you!'' a cheerful smiles upon her pretty little face… _She definitely just like Cream_

(Author: there… finally I got my ass up and did something is this nice even though it's short? I don't know if I can do this I might need to start over… anyway I hope your happy with what you have if not then go away… I'm just too lazy not to mention I losing interest with this story so… SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! D':


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Salutations viewers,

This is- … Amber-The-Three-Tailed-Fox, and I have come back from the dead (a.k.a from my other account Snowcakie). It has been a very long while since I've been on this old account and I'm surprised about my childish author notes I've posted a year or two ago O.o. I've matured quite indeed and, well, I read a review that somehow oddly boosted my courage to possibility to continue _**Poppy and Sonic Adventures**_ created by me back in 2010.

*Sigh* Alright, I'm going to continue it :) though it won't be easy since I'm doing other stories at the moment and will be subjected to Writers-block ^-^;

I have absolutely _**NO**_ idea why Poppy is half ghost and half human, guess back then it was a suitable reason why she was in the haunted house. I'm thinking along the way her reasons why she's well… half. No, she doesn't remember her 'past' per say as a human but she have died as a child then something happened or an agreement that made her come alive…half (I'm thinking along the way.)

Keep in mind I've forgotten my story plot, though hopefully that will change :) VENGENCE SHALL BE MINE! Here's the next chapter I graciously give you for waiting those long months :')

Ps, this is a short chapter temporally ^^; I'll make it longer, but hope the grammar, sentence structure have changed.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters nor its franchise, it belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. I simply just own my character Poppy. **

**Chapter Nine**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sun shining bright, sky lovely blue, white clouds gazes lazily across the sky and brightness beamed down at Aptos. Its weather had been _very _comforting to the child; feeling warm heat against her skin which became indeed, blissful. Poppy soothingly let out a sigh after she sniffed her lavender rose, smells like a grape- or maybe grape _lollipop_! Ah, oh well… it still smells sweet, she likes sweetness.

The child had a big smile upon her face, her left hand tugging one arm of her bunny on concrete when her right was preoccupied with the rose. It appears so, eh, what's she suppose to call it? Pretty? No, her flower meant more than that, hmm, beautiful! Her purple, grape smelling, rose looked absolutely beautiful! This had been her first time seeing something so… alive, pretty, colorful then disgusting black and boring grey. Ever since she had a hold of the flower, she never let it out of her sight; always watching over it.

But, without her two friends Sonic and Chip, Poppy would never seen such flower- not to mention a _real live_ flower then pictures that hanged upon those scary, bland, dark walls that she used to see whenever she had the chance to escape from her room. This was Poppy's first experience meeting contact with a human and humans that she actually talked to. Poppy was nervous, scared even… since humans could've judged her, been afraid of her a-and maybe disliked her, though, these types of humans are nice!

Inhaling fresh air that filled her lungs, the child took one knee up in the air; legs skipping across the road to find some human they were looking for, oh joy to be outside the human world.

That large grin curling from her mouth, those twinkling brown eyes and skipping obviously equals to joy. Sonic chuckled to himself as rubbed his gloved finger against his nose, observing the people roaming through town. Things have been interesting since he left the haunted house- and, well, in all truths never expected to have another person tagging alone with him. After Poppy told him the situation when she almost snuck out of the house he couldn't just let her go out by herself (kids shouldn't be alone.) especially in a storm like that- so, decided to let her come with him. Poppy certainly did remind him of Cream when he looked at her, had her same eyes too- maybe that's why he took her along with him.

Wonder if it's worth bringing her with him? Since those ghosts could have been her guardians, maybe her parents. At the time he just thought what would be safest thing to do, now thinking about it cause him to question his actions. However, he find it odd that a- um, 'half' human/ghost girl living in the middle of nowhere with those two other ghosts for reasons she haven't explained to him, of course it's not his business and so on but….

How did she even end up in the house? She seemed really sweet for a kid being in a house like that. Heh, he even have no idea why he nicknamed her 'Pop', probably to shorten her name a bit more.

That has preoccupied him most of the time in curiosity. Just how did she even live there? He should ask about that later. ''There! There! I think that's him!'' Chip pointed at an elderly man dressed in black robes, his long white beard hanged from his chin and appeared to be reading; a book opened in his hand while his other readjusted his glasses, standing near the white concrete wall.

Sonic, Chip, and Poppy walked to the elder, ''hey sir, could we talked to you?'' Sonic asked and the elder looked up from his book and smiled, ''hello good pilgrims. What brings you here?''

''We're just wondering if you know my friend here?'' Sonic thumbed at Chip who was floating around Poppy as she giggled, her cheeks turning red. ''Do I know this young gentleman? I apologize but I do not. My mind is focused on the shrine.'' Sonic frowned when Chip ears drooped in disappointment though blinked when hearing about some… shine?

''What's a shine?'' Poppy asked, looking up at the priest and he laughed. ''Why, hello little child! You meant to ask me what is a _shrine_? It is a sacred place, famous among travelers. But, since the great tremor, all manner of strange incidents have occurred.'' He sighed sadly and rubbed his beard, ''we have fewer tourists and I fear our town may come to ruin…'' Poppy smile slowly turned into a frown.

She doesn't like it when people are sad. ''Aw, don't be sad mister, it's okay.'' Poppy tried to comfort yet felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her head to find Chip shaking his head. ''Nevermind, you have come all this way, should I direct you to our shine?'' The priest asked and Poppy gasped, ''really? Is it pretty?''

''Of course my child.'' The child tugged on Sonic's glove, ''can we Sonic? Can we please visit! I wanna see the shine!'' She begged him and the blue hedgehog sighed. They still had other things to do before doing so, but…. ''Okay, Pop, at the moment we can't right now.'' Instantly, her happiness disappeared from her face and an expression of heartbreak consumed; head downward, blinking her eyes as- wait, were those tears? And hearing sniffing too? Oh geeze.

''Hey, it's okay Poppy!'' Chip flew at Poppy's side to soothe her but she only sniffed. *Sigh* Can't stand tears. ''But….!'' Bending down on one knee, Sonic took her chin to raise her face to him as their eyes met. ''After we finish some things, _then _we can go see the shrine.'' The child gasped in surprise before squealing and jumping in excitement, ''yay! I can't wait! Let hurry for we can see!''

They thanked the priest before leaving to Bell Square (**A/N: **Is that what it's called in Aptos?)

Maybe while they're strolling to Bell Square Sonic could learn about this girl, she never really told him anything and… how did she end up in that house?

Only one way to find out through some chit-chatting. Sonic chuckled before looking at Poppy, ''so Poppy, you never told me much yourself. Care to tell me?''

**A/N: **Annnnnd we're leaving it right there folks, these are for the people who haven't given up on me (And the ones who did lol) hope you enjoyed it and I'll be working on the tenth chapter. Hopefully this chapter is a bit more sensible and understanding :) Please review!


	10. PASA NOTICE

**_Dear Viewers, Readers, and those who even followed this story. _**

I'm Amber-the-three-tail-fox...- A.K.A, new account, **Snowcakie**. I want to deeply apologize for _never _updating, nor taking time to give you updates about this nearly extinct fanfiction. I am sorry for disappointing those whose hopes were crushed and lost hope for this story.

But this isn't another shitty Author's note to explain my excuses for not giving this story another chance, in fact, I'm going to give you great news! I, Snocakie, have rebooted the Poppy and Sonic Adventure story with four new chapters! (with at least seven pages each.) so, seven times four equal twenty-eight chapters. Pretty excited, no? Also, I added character development and more in-depth with the characters and my OC, Poppy. So, I was considering posting PASA through this account as a continuous story- but, it wouldn't make sense.

Poppy and Sonic's Adventure (Reboot) will be posted through Snowcakie.

That's all I have to say, since I really don't have anything else to say :\. Anyway, toodles~!


End file.
